Resistant
by RebellingMySoul
Summary: ALTERNATE ENDING TO ALLEGIANT. DIVERGANT#4
1. Chapter 1 Paralyzed

Disclaimer:- All publicly recognized characters and the paragraph in _italic_ at the start of chapter belong to Veronica Roth. I own nothing except this alternate ending.

**1**

**Paralyzed**

**TRIS**

_I hear footsteps in the hallway outside. The soldiers are coming. Good—I need them to. I need them to be exposed to the airborne serum, to pass it on to the rest of the compound. I hope they wait until the air is clear of death serum. "My mother wasn't a fool," I say. "She just understood something you didn't. That it's not sacrifice if it's someone else's life you're giving away, it's just evil." I back up another step and say, "She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love, not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics. That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own. That's why I need to stop you from sacrificing all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all." I shake my head. "I didn't come here to steal anything, David." I twist and lunge toward the device._

I hear footsteps in the hallway outside. The soldiers are coming. Good—I need them to. I need them to be exposed to the airborne serum, to pass it on to the rest of the compound. I hope they wait until the air is clear of death serum. "My mother wasn't a fool," I say. "She just understood something you didn't. That it's not sacrifice if it's someone else's life you're giving away, it's just evil." I back up another step and say, "She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love, not misplaced disgust for another person's genetics. That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own. That's why I need to stop you from sacrificing‟ all those people and their memories. Why I need to rid the world of you once and for all." I shake my head. "I didn't come here to steal anything, David." I twist and lunge toward the device.

I hear a gun fire. Instinctively, my body turns to the right. The bullet hits the wall, creating a hole in it. I quickly enter the code; Caleb's voice is still ringing in my head. The gun goes off again. This time, the bullet hits me. An excruciating pain explodes in my spine. But I don't give in to it even though my body begs me to do so. I push the green button. A light turns on behind it. I hear a beeping sound.

The pain becomes unbearable. I fall to the floor on my stomach. Forcing my arm to move, I touch my lower back. My hand is coated with a deep burgundy color when I bring it in front of my eyes. My vision fades. My body feels numb. The last thing I see before fading into darkness is David collapsed in his chair.

I feel like I am floating. I can't feel my body anymore.

A light shines on the other side of my closed eyelids. I struggle to open my eyes. And when I do, I see my mother's face. Golden strands surround her face, creating a halo. She touches my cheek. He hand is ice cold. "Hello, Beatrice," she smiles.

"Did I do it?" I ask. My voice is faint. I never want to let her down.

Her eyes shine with tears; she leans over to kiss my forehead. "You've done more than enough, my daughter." She whispers. Her voice sounds like it's coming from a very distant place. Another world.

She kisses my forehead. I feel myself fading into darkness again. I try to move so I can grasp her hands. Any part of her. I don't want to let her go. Not this time.

"You have to," she almost scolds. I don't realize I've spoken aloud. "You have to live. You haven't even started to do so. Let it go, Beatrice. I'll always be waiting." I look into her eyes, and find nothing but honesty. I think about Tobias, his dark blue eyes and strong and warm body. I think of my brother and my friends. She's right, I need to go back. "Okay, Mom." I say. My vision blurs again. The last thing I see before succumbing to oblivion is my mother's face. She looks so beautiful. She might as well be an angel of her God up there.

A voice repeats my name over and over again. A light shines on the other side of my eyelids again. But this one is too bright, bordering on the edge of being uncomfortable. I try to open my eyes again but narrow them against the sharp beam which vanishes with a click. I open them again and stare at the face of a blonde haired man in white coat. My throat feels like it's on fire. I open my mouth and rasp, "Water."

A nurse comes into my view and puts a straw between my lips. I frown and try to move my arms so I can hold the glass and drink it myself. It is only then I realize I can't move. And it's not because of the tubes and needles connected to almost every part of my body. I look at the doctor and hear him confirm the worst suspicion bubbling up inside of me. My arms and legs are paralyzed.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Notes:- Let me know what you think!<em>


	2. Chapter 2 Feel

Disclaimer:- All publicly recognized characters belong to Veronica Roth. I own nothing except this alternate ending.

**2**

**Feel Again**

_It's been a long time coming since I've seen your face_

_I've been everywhere and back trying to replace_

_Everything that I had 'til my feet went numb_

"Feel Again" by One Republic

**TOBIAS**

I enter the hospital room and see her. She looks so weak, lying down on the bed in a flimsy hospital gown. Her skin has a chalky pallor due to blood loss. My eyes find her closed ones. She's never needed my protection. But now, I want to _kill _David for doing this to her. He may have lost his memories, but I haven't lost mine.

My eyes trace her face. Her bright eyes are hidden from my view by the veil of eyelids. I might never have seen them again. I have come so close to losing her –twice now- due to that pathetic brother of hers. I will not lose her again. Paralyzed or not, she'll live.

I put my hand on top of hers. My fingers try to find bare skin among the many needles injecting a paralysis treating clear liquid into her hand. I don't know if she can feel my skin on hers so I apply a little pressure on her palm.

She jerks. I withdraw my hand-terrified that I might have harmed her in some way. But then she opens her eyes. Her eyes are not the same bright ones I have grown to expect and love. They are a dull grey. She blinks up at the ceiling. She doesn't know I am here. My chest constricts painfully at the thought. "Tris", I try to say her name in a clear voice but my voice is barely a whisper.

She is startled and looks at me. At first, she doesn't seem to recognize me. She blinks again. Her eyes regain a little of their previous shine. She tries to smile. Her shoulder lifts a little. It's an odd movement considering her arm lays limp but I know she wants to reach her hand to mine. But then she realizes she can't. I look at her, trying to hide the pain and anger I feel strongly.

"Tobias," she watches me, "You're angry." She observes. I can never hide from her. Any walls I've put around myself for years have been shattered like glass the moment she came into my life. "Not at you." I've come to understand Tris. She'll always do the selfless thing. She'll always care for the greater good. She's a Divergent. She's pure, unlike me. I can't change her. I've learnt to accept her for who she is. "I love you." I waste no time in telling her. I haven't told her this many times before. I will not repeat my mistakes again.

She smiles again, and succeeds this time. Her eyes light up. "I love you too. Four, Tobias. Both of you. I never wanted to leave you. I wanted to live, even when I thought I was dying, for us." Her shoulder jerks again. and she looks frustrated. She's never been dependent or vulnerable. I know how she must be feeling.

I touch her face. She closes her eyes and sighs. "It feels good. To feel again. All I felt the last time I woke up was… nothing." Rage at David and Caleb and love for Tris makes my heart beat faster. "I wanted to be there but they wouldn't let me in." I tell her. She nods. My finger trace the bruise on her cheekbone from when she hit the floor. My fingers trail downward to her lips. They're pale like the rest of her but I've never wanted to kiss them more than I do right now. Her throat feels fragile as I feel the rush of blood flowing behind her seemingly delicate skin, promising me life and hope and a future together. I keep it there. Her breathing steadies and she slowly falls asleep. My arm is bent at an awkward angle and my neck hurts from the strain but I don't dare to move. I welcome the pain in my body, for it makes me feel alive. I would do anything to make Tris _feel_ again. Anything.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note:-I'm doing my best to make my Tobias and Tris very close to the characters in the book. Tell me what you think!<em>


End file.
